stargate_expandedfandomcom-20200213-history
Supergate standoff
The Supergate standoff was a standoff between Tauri Hegemony and Free Jaffa State. Timeline 2356 ZULU, 23th of December 2015: The automated beacon in star system P3Y-229 detected incoming fleet of 7 Ha'tak-class vessels. An emergency bulletin was immediately sent to all battlecruisers in range: all ships in range, Beacon-229 detecting 7 unidentified Mothership-class vessels on an intercept course. All aviable ships are ordered to P3Y-229 star system 0321 ZULU, 24th of December, 2015: The USS Odyssey arrives to the system. While arriving before the invading force, the vessel burned out its hyperdrive system in the process, leaving them stranded without the possibility of escape. 0345 ZULU: F-302 squadron FS-3 "Peacemakers" on CAP, when Jaffa fleet of 7 Ha'tak-class motherships and 17 Al'kesh-class bombers exits the hyperspace near supergate and assumes attack formation. Odyssey tries to hail the flagship but is left without an answer. FS-4 is launched. 0405 ZULU: General Davidson musters a fleet of 3 warships under his Flag. Task Force Agamemnon, including the USS Agamemnon, USS Hammond, and the Sun Tzu heads for P3Y-229. It will take 6 hours for them to arrive. 0420 ZULU: Leading Jaffa mothership fires a warning shot across the Odyssey's bow. Damaged Odyssey has no other choice than to stand its ground. 0438 ZULU: USS Langford arrives to the system. While not a warship itself, with combination with USS Odyssey their presence forces Jaffa fleet to back down and wait for rienforcements. 0636 ZULU: Defense readiness condition 2 is set. Presidents of GAT countries are evacuated to emergency bunkers, all Tau'ri bases prepare for an immediate attack and 2nd Fleet is recalled from Pegasus Galaxy. It will take them 10 days to arrive. 0847 ZULU: Ha'tak-class vessels enter the system. Jaffa fleet signals Tau'ri to vacate the system and hand of the control of the Supergate. "Unable to comply" is all they get. Unknown to them, the Odyssey is unable to leave the system. 0958 ZULU: 6 more Ha'taks enter the System and the Jaffa fleet maneuvers for an attack. 1015 ZULU: Task force Agamemnon enters the system directly atop of the Jaffa Fleet. In the ensuing confusion enemy, Hatak collides with USS Hammond and is severely damaged. 0127 ZULU, 25th of December, 2015: For the last 15 hours, a continuous stream of FJNN vessels enters the system. UNSGSC's resolution 157 accepted by 3 to 2 vote dictates Tau'ri position about the P3Y-229 situation. There will be no retreat. 0756 ZULU: Defense readiness condition 1 is set. All Tau'ri assets are ready for immediate combat deployment within 10 minutes. Designated survivors are being sent off to Offworld bases. 1451 ZULU: 7 Mothership-class vessels of the Pack enters the Sol system. They are ready to honor the Tau'ri-Pack defense treaty. 1934 ZULU: USS Daedalus arrives to support Tau'ri fleet. Its 8 nuclear-equipped fighter squadrons provide a significant boost to outnumbered Tau'ri. 2356 ZULU: 48 hours after the first detection of Jaffa Fleet. Currently, 6 Tau'ri warships are in a standoff with 79 Ha'tak-class vessels. 0754 ZULU, 26th of December, 2015: FJNN flagship the Hak'tyl arrives. It carries the High Chancellor Bra'tac 0821 ZULU: The Tau'ri-Free Jaffa Nation Intragalactic Threat Treaty is signed. The Free Jaffa Nationsecedes control over the Supergate and Tau'ri guarantees the Galactical security from intragalactic threats. Tau'ri also agreed that, in case of an Intergalactic threat, Tau'ri would provide all relevant technologies to the FJN, Including all Asgard knowledge. 0913 ZULU: Last of the FJNN ship exits the System. The Daedalus begins emergency repairs to the Odyssey. 1146 ZULU: Defense readiness condition is set to 5, Normal alert. The recall order of 2nd fleet is belayed and all operations return to normal status.